That's How We Spend the Day Away in the Grand Acolyte Base
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Remy, Pyro and Piotr tell Mastermind what life as an Acolyte is all about.


**That's How We Spend the Day Away in the Grand Acolyte Base**

"And that's all there is to the place we call Storage Room Six," Pyro chirped as he stepped out into the hallway. He, Remy and Piotr were giving Mastermind a tour of the base. "Isn't it neat?"

"Fascinating," Mastermind sighed in a bored tone as he followed behind Pyro. "I'm sure I will spend lots of time there."

"You probably will," Remy told him. "One of the tasks Mags has us do is catalog and inventory the storage rooms every so often. It only takes about two or three hours each."

"Wonderful," Mastermind groaned. "Just what I always wanted to do. I suppose you spend the rest of you time planning, training and going out on missions?"

"Not really, no," Remy shrugged. "Oh, we train and work out almost every day, but we actually don't leave the base all that often."

"Unless Magneto needs us to get something," Piotr added. "Or he wants to have some time to himself to get over his headaches."

"And except for minor cleanup duties we get the rest of the day to ourselves!" Pyro smiled happily.

"Okay," Mastermind warily looked at him. "And how exactly do you spend the bulk of your time here?"

"Like this!" Pyro grinned and flicked open his lighter. He then proceeded to fill the hallway with various fire figures. "_Burn, burn here! Burn, burn there! Spreading fires of poise and grace! That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"Yikes!" Mastermind yelped and quickly backed away from the flames. "Not again!"

"Pyro stop it!" Piotr grabbed a fire extinguisher and hurriedly began putting out the fires. "_Snuff out flames! Snuff out sparks! Prevent blazes from taking place! That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"Oh great," Mastermind moaned. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend every day. Try and avoid being roasted to death!"

"_There are endless things we harness to have fun!_" Pyro ignored the doused flames and continued to skip around the hallway. "_Armadillos, play-doh, grapes, children of the sun! Mutants bar none!_"

"Could have fooled me," Mastermind grumbled. "Wait, did you say **armadillos**?"

"_Dreaming dreams! Playing pranks! Like blasting Sabes out into space!_" Pyro cackled maniacally. "_That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"This is ridiculous," Mastermind gaped as Pyro pranced around the hallway. "I don't think I can stand much more of this."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," Remy grinned and slapped Mastermind on the back. "_Explosions! Games and fights! With some shaving cream just in case! That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"Oh no," Mastermind groaned. "Not another one!"

"That is not all," Piotr warned putting out the last fire. He set down his fire extinguisher and turned towards Mastermind. _"Work and clean! Toil and sweat! As members of the mutant race! That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"Great!" Mastermind moaned. "They're all gone!"

"_We converse in scintillating repartee!_" Remy grinned.

"_While causing chaos and madness is our forte!_" Pyro cackled.

"_Lucky for me,_" Mastermind groaned. "Oh no! Now they've got **me** doing it!"

"_Grated nerves! Will to live!_ _We wreck 'em and then replace!_" The three younger Acolytes sang happily. "_That's how we spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"I know who **I'd** like to spend the day far, far away from," Mastermind moaned.

"_Plots and schemes! Wild ideas! They'll blow up right in your face!_" Remy, Pyro and Piotr laughed as they merrily danced around the hallway. "_That's how you'll spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_ _That's how you'll spend the day away in the grand Acolyte base!_"

"I really need to learn how to wipe my own mind," Mastermind groaned. "Because there is no way I am ever going to risk going into any of theirs!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "The Merry Old Land of Oz".**


End file.
